I Never Should Have Hurt You
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS POTC SLASH. ... A twisted slash fic at that with a faking Jack Sparrow and an angry Will and their interesting relationship. This is based loosely on a fanfic chalenge..


I Never Should Have Hurt You  
  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
Archive: FF.Net  
  
Author's Notes: This is my take of a fic challenge on charactersinbloom... Where the plot bunny attacked me the wrong way and the plot bunny they posted was warped a lot. While I am trying to heal from the really painful bites from the bunny, and the bunnies toxin. I came to think... (SELF) Why should Will/Orli pass out, why can't it be Jack/Johnny... so the bunny toxin went to my head and this is what come out... A twisted POTC Slash fanfic with a faking Jack Sparrow and an angry Will.  
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me... I am a poor kid going to college on the goverment. I have no real money. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean, not me... I am only using these characters for plot bunnies that ruefully attacked me and are now (with their bunny toxin) making me write this (with not much effort).   
  
micro-key:  
  
"Squeal" - Spoken text  
  
'Squeal' - Thoughts  
  
SMALL WARNING: THIS HERE BE SLASH READ AT YE OWN RISK!!!!  
  
  
  
It was a fine day, on the ship. The sun was beating down from the sky and the ocean shone like there was a thousand tiny jewels scattered across her surface. Nothing could make this day any more perfect than what it already was. Jack was at the wheel like always and Will was trying to help him, but he never would let him, after all he knew little about sailing, and what he did know was limited compared to what Jack knew.  
  
Something about Jack was not right; he looked more tired than usual. Will was actually worried about him. Maybe it was because he knew his father better than apparently he ever did, and a friend of his fathers should be a friend of his.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Last night they were at port drinking and Jack was flirting with the whores like always. Will began to get jealous to the women who flung themselves at Jack. But of course he was never one to reject a lass with a tight corset and large breast. Of course Will sat there and watched him fool with a few, and even had a few of the whores come to him and offer their services. He rejected them; his heart was already set on someone who had captured his eye even faster than Elizabeth.  
  
After hours in the bar and another round of ale, Will sat there and regarded him with the toughest look he could manage. "And thus again you managed to make a fine ass of yourself."  
  
Jack only raised his quirked his eyebrows and stumbled towards the door. Turning his dark eyes locked with Will's in what appeared to be a glaring contest. "At least I did not sit there like a prude."   
  
Will's face turned red in anger, and he turned away from Jack. "Have you ever once entertained the thought that maybe I like someone else and do not wish to spoil it with some over done whore in a bar."  
  
Jack quirked his eyebrows again "Le' me guess... ye bonny lass Elizabeth.. Yer afraid of spoiling her first time with skill learned from a whore."  
  
"Will you listen to me? " Will spun around his fist clenched to his sides. "I am not thinking about Elizabeth. I love her... that I will give you, but not in the way you think."   
  
Jack leaned against his friend and swung an arm over his shoulder. "Then why are you in such a rush to save her?"   
  
Will sighed softly his eyes closing, before replying softly. "She is like family to me... "  
  
Jack shook his head. "Then who is it that holds your heart so captive?"  
  
"A roguish pirate named Jack." With that said, Will slid from Jack's drunken hold and stalked of towards the ship leaving a bewildered Jack standing on the docks.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Will leaned against the railing. Jack had not spoken much to him since last night's out burst on the docks. The only true discussion he had was orders Jack had for him. Will took this as a sign of defeat, that he had not one chance with the rogue. Sighing he walked over bringing a cup or something to drink. "You look like you need it."  
  
"I'm fine." Jack leaned slightly against the wheel looking weaker than he usually did. Shaking his head slightly, he took a shaky sip from the cup and handed it back to Will.   
  
Will stood behind the normally stoic captain. Jack's eyes were slightly unfocused and he looked like he was ready to collapse against the deck of the ship. "Jack?"  
  
Jack stepped back from the wheel and fell to his knees, in what appeared to be a half faint. "Will..."  
  
Will knelt down behind him his arm behind him supporting him, actually worried about the man that had stole his heart. "Lie back okay?"  
  
Jack sighed as he laid back into Will's arms; His warm cheek pressed softly against Will's forearm. His body in an attempt to betray the clever scheme he came up with tensed from the contact of Will's gentle touch.  
  
Will took his free hand and pressed it against the pirate's forehead. "You're burning hot."  
  
"Am I?" Jack took a moment to thank god for the hot summer sun for aiding him in his biggest stunt ever and then took Will's hand into his and pressed it to his lips.   
  
"Yes. Yes you are... Now stop that." Will pulled his hand from Jack's and tried hard to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Stop what Will?" Jack's soft brown eyes locked with Will's in a soft gaze, his body relaxing in the arms that held him so tenderly. 'Now I know he meant what he said at the docks.'  
  
"You're looking at me like you have never seen me before." Will brushed a hand through his hair before placing his hand against Jack's shoulder.  
  
Cursing the shudder that ran though him from the indirect intimacy of the touch, Jack closed his eyes and pursed his lips together slightly his body tensing in Will's arms. "Does my gaze bother you? It shouldn't after your confession last night on the way back from the tavern. Isn't this what you wanted; me to show some interest in you?"  
  
Will shook his head; his brown locks falling into his face. "Not while you are sick and laying in my arms. I cannot accept the advances of a ill man."  
  
"So because I am sick... If I did this to you--" Jack pulled Will down against him and kissed his lips roughly. "--You would think it was only a delusional man kissing you."   
  
Will brushed his fingertips against his bruised lips blushing madly. "No but I would rather you be well."  
  
"What If I told you I was faking illness just to get you close to me." Jack smirked as a glint returned to his eyes.  
  
Will dropped Jack against the deck and looked down at him. "YOU WERE FAKING THIS?"  
  
Jack smirked slightly. "Not everything."  
  
Will slammed his fist against the mast of the ship. "You cruel insensitive cad. You had me believing you were sick or dying. I was actually worried about you Jack. I thought you were really suffering. Now I see why so many women slap you."  
  
"Will I..." Jack got up off the deck and brushed off his pants.  
  
"Save it for someone who actually cares Captain Sparrow." Will walked to the stairs to bellow the deck. "I will get off at next Port and search for Elizabeth another way."  
  
Jack followed Will, his footsteps silent. "Look Will..." Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder only to dodge a fist flying towards his face. "Damn it, what do you want me to say?"  
  
Will placed his hands on his hips and starred at Jack his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks with each blink. "Start at sorry."  
  
Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I am sorry. I am sorry, I broke you trust in me, by coming up with this dumb ass idea. I knew it was a bad idea... but I didn't know what else to do. It is hard for me to be close to you Will Turner."  
  
Will tilted his head to the side blushing. "It is hard for you to be near me like I near you?"  
  
"Aye." Jack closed the gap between them and pressed his hand against Will's cheek before sliding a calloused finger below his chin in order to raise Will's lips to his level. "I've fancied you too, William." Will's name came out seductively from Jack's lips as his lips covered Will's in a deep kiss that left them both breathless against each other. 


End file.
